rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Quin
"If you do not be quiet, I will eat you ''" "''I wonder how humans taste...." -'Quin' Quin was a Chistori born force sensative on a Chistor, his homeworld where the force was feared. His people found he was force sensative and quickly abandonned him. He was found by a trader who also found he was force sensative and took him to coruscant where he is to be trained as a jedi. Quin has wanted to Visit his planet and find out why they were afraid of the force, He wishes one day when he becomes a true jedi, he will show them that the force is for protection. Quin started the academy as a Jedi Initiate, He was quick at learning saber combat and defence for his species were born fighters. Fighting was in his blood. As he went through many teachings the jedi captured a Dark Jedi Master. Quin was asigned to guard the Prisoner, after which the Dark Jedi Master started to use his words to cloud his judgment. Then a mysterious person appeared in the cell block and opened the Dark Jedi Master cell allowing him to escape. The other jedi followed him thinking to capture him again. At the training area they managed to corner him, The Dark Jedi Master was trying to use his words to get out of trouble, Quin caught up with all of them and the DJM was persuading him to strike at Jace Valin. His Dark powers worked on Quin and he struck down Valin, he did not mortaly wound him. The Dark Jedi Master jumped over the stunned jedi and Quin made his escape, getting chased by the others. He reached an old freight and managed to start it. He then flew high above over looking the Dark Jedi Master getting Trapped again. After he lowers the ship He see's the Dark Jedi Master getting defeated, He is thought to be dead when Quin leaves the planet. Quin had a feeling to go to Tatooine, There he was engulfed by his emotions and crashed into the side of the building. He jump out unharmed and is met by a stranger. The stranger was Darth Xirritum and He offered Quin to Join the Sith and go to the sith temple for training. Doing so he left the planet on a different ship heading to the Sith Temple where he becomes a Dark Initiate. He works his way up the Sith rankings acheiving Dark Jedi Knight with the training of The Left Hand. In the raid of the Jedi temple, Quin was late it was ending. He saw Darth Xirritum and followed him to see Lord Augustus getting defeated, and for his opponent is defeated too. They both drop to the ground dead. The Temple begins to shake and Darth Xirritum is standing there Shocked. He tells Quin to get out as a gate of Immense force sucked the two bodies in. Quin leaves and gets on a ship. The Jedi have prevailed and seeing their temple is destroyed, they leave for one they have prepared. Quin knowing the location of the new temple landed his ship there. The jedi come out expecting another attack. Valin talks to Quin in private where he is asks for forgiveness. And so, Quin allies with the Jedi.